(a) Field of the Invention
The present description relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, various kinds of flat panel displays are being developed. Among them, a liquid crystal display is a flat panel display that is extensively used for the most various purposes.
Liquid crystal displays, according to an arrangement state of liquid crystal and a driving manner, include a twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal display, a vertically aligned (VA) liquid crystal display, an in-plane switching (IPS) liquid crystal display, an optically compensated bend (OCB) liquid crystal display, and the like. In these liquid crystal displays, the liquid crystal has a predetermined arrangement at an early stage due to effects of an alignment layer and intrinsic properties of the liquid crystal, the arrangement of the liquid crystal is changed if an electric field is applied thereto due to an optical anisotropic property of the liquid crystal, a polarization state of light passing through the liquid crystal varies according to an arrangement state of the liquid crystal, and the difference is represented by a difference in amount of light transmitted through a polarizer to display an image.
The alignment that determines an initial arrangement of the liquid crystal is generally performed by rubbing the alignment layer in a predetermined direction using a rubbing method. However, since the rubbing method is mechanically performed, it is difficult to precisely control the initial alignment state of the liquid crystal and provide different alignment directions for each fine region.
Meanwhile, since the liquid crystal display changes an image through a mechanical operation of the liquid crystal, there is a problem in that a residual image phenomenon of a motion picture occurs due to a low response speed of the liquid crystal.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.